Attack of the Clones (TCG)
right|thumb|250px Attack of the Clones, to zestaw (set) kolekcjonerskiej gry karcianej Star Wars Trading Card Game (TCG). Wydano go w 2002 roku. Składał się z 180 kart. ''Lista kart:'' Za nazwą karty znajduje się określenie rzadkości karty (rarity) - R (rare), U (uncommon), C (common). Character *Anakin Skywalker (A) R *Anakin Skywalker (B) R *Assassin Droid ASN-121 (A) R *Bail Organa (A) R *Boba Fett (A) R *Captain Typho (A) R *Clone Officer R *Darth Sidious (A) R *Darth Tyranus (A) R *Dexter Jettster (A) R *Geonosian Sentry R *Jango Fett (A) R *Jango Fett (B) R *Jar Jar Binks (A) R *Lama Su (A) R *Obi-Wan Kenobi (A) R *Padmé Amidala (A) R *Padmé Amidala (B) R *Plo Koon (A) R *Queen Jamillia (A) R *R2-D2 (A) R *San Hill (A) U *Shu Mai (A) U *Taun We (A) R *Yoda (A) R *Zam Wesell (A) R *Acklay U *Anakin Skywalker © U *C-3PO (A) U *Chancellor Palpatine (A) R *Cliegg Lars (A) U *Clone Warrior 4/163 U *Clone Warrior 5/373 U *Cordé (A) U *Darth Tyranus (B) U *Destroyer Droid, P Series U *Elan Sleazebaggano (A) R *Geonosian Guard U *Geonosian Warrior U *Infantry Battle Droid, B1 Series U *Jango Fett © U *Kaminoan Guard U *Kit Fisto (A) U *Naboo Security Guard U *Nexu U *Nute Gunray (A) U *Obi-Wan Kenobi (B) U *Padmé Amidala © U *Poggle the Lesser (A) U *Shaak Ti (A) U *Super Battle Droid 8EX U *Wat Tambor (A) U *Watto (A) U *Yoda (B) U *Anakin Skywalker (D) C *Darth Tyranus © C *Jango Fett (D) C *Obi-Wan Kenobi © C *Padmé Amidala (D) C *Zam Wesell (B) C Battle *Battle Fatigue R *Dark Side's Command R *Dark Side's Compulsion R *Hero's Duty R *Hero's Flaw R *Interference in the Senate R *Jedi Knight's Deflection R *Power Dive R *Second Effort R *Spirit of the Fallen R *Tyranus's Wrath R *War Will Follow R *Ward of the Jedi R *Windu's Solution R *Yoda's Intervention R *Anakin's Inspiration U *Attract Enemy Fire U *Cheat the Game U *Dark Speed U *Down in Flames U *Go to the Temple U *Master and Apprentice U *Strength of Hate U *Tyranus's Gift U *Weapon Response U *Hero's Dodge C *High-Force Dodge C *Knockdown C *Lost in the Asteroids C *Lull in the Fighting C *Padawan's Deflection C *Peace on Naboo C *Pilot's Dodge C *Repulsorlift Malfunction C *Sonic Shockwave C *Surge of Power C *Target Locked C Mission *Clear the Skies R *Dark Rendezvous R *Destruction of Hope R *Jedi Call for Help R *Jedi Council Summons R *A Moment's Rest R *Order Here R *Plot the Secession R *Seek the Council's Wisdom R *Target the Senator R *Tyranus's Edict R *Capture Obi-Wan U *Chase the Villain U *Departure Time U *Ship Arrival U *Splinter the Republic U *Subtle Assassination U *Underworld Connections U *Wedding of Destiny U *Hatch a Clone C *Mending C *Return to Spaceport C *Slumming on Coruscant C *Starship Refit C *Take the Initiative C Ground *Luxury Airspeeder U *Naboo Defense Station R *Trade Federation Battleship Core R *Tyranus's Geonosian Speeder (A) R *AT-TE Walker 23X U *AT-TE Walker 71E R *Commerce Guild Droid Platoon U *Jawa Sandcrawler U *Jedi Patrol U *Naboo Spaceport U *Reek U *Zam's Airspeeder (A) U *Battle Droid Squad C *Chancellor's Guard Squad C *Clone Platoon C *Clone Squad C *Commerce Guild Droid 81 C *Destroyer Droid Squad C *Elite Jedi Squad C *Flying Geonosian Squad C *Geonosian Defense Platform C *Geonosian Squad C *Naboo Senatorial Escort C *Patrol Speeder C *Recon Speeder U *Republic Attack Gunship UH-478 C *Rickshaw C *Speeder Bike Squadron C *Swoop Bike C *Walking Droid Fighter C Space *Obi-Wan's Starfighter (A) R *Padmé's Yacht (A) R *Slave I (A) R *Tyranus's Solar Sailer (A) R *Coruscant Freighter AA-9 (A) U *Droid Control Ship U *Republic Assault Ship U *Republic Cruiser C *Trade Federation Battleship U *Trade Federation C-9979 U *Bravo N-1 Starfighter C *Commerce Guild Starship C *Corellian Star Shuttle C *Droid Starfighter DFS-4CT C *Droid Starfighter Squadron C *Droid Starfighter Wing C *Geonosian Fighter C *Gozanti Cruiser C *Hyperdrive Ring C *InterGalactic Banking Clan Starship C *Jedi Starfighter 3R3 C *N-1 Starfighter C *Naboo Cruiser C *Naboo Royal Starship C *Naboo Starfighter Squadron C *Taylander Shuttle C *Techno Union Starship C *Trade Federation War Freighter C Kategoria:TCG